Legend of Zelda:Majora has a mask
by DarthVader8384
Summary: a summery, a comedy and a time waster
1. It all contiues from oot

A legend of zelda: Majora has a mask   
  
Ok, here goes.This will be short. i have little time   
  
It all begins.wrong. It all continues.   
  
Link was riding through the woods on his trusty steed.Epana. He had had to nick the steed of malon when Zelda nicked Epona.Just thinking of that tretious scum made him feel like throwing up all over Epana.Suddenly a flashback enveloped him and he was gone   
  
Zelda: Here you go link this is for saving the entire world.Ta hanks   
  
Link: so where will i be staying in the castle?   
  
Zelda: Staying, your jobs done now go   
  
Link: Go!!!!!!!!!! i thought we were a item.you andme   
  
Zelda: you. hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah.Seriously though you have pointy ears and knoberly knees. Go you just being here is ruining my reputation.   
  
Link:Bitch   
  
Zelda:Guards seize him   
  
Link:Holy ship   
  
Then the daydream went.   
  
At least he had knicked the ocarina of time. Now she will stay a child forever. Link smiled at the gremlin of hate that enveloped his entire world. How he wished he could have done more but alas those short-sighted guards were quite good.   
  
NEIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Suddenly standing in front of him was a wierd creature. nearly fourfoot tall and looking like a scare crow   
  
Link:who are you?   
  
Stranger:I am the evil guy   
  
Link:(laugthing out loud) You. Look i have fought massive dragons, one eyed frakish monsters, Phantoms, eveil pigs, mad chickens and dogs and out of them all you are the least scary.   
  
Stranger: i am still going to steel your ocarina.   
  
Link: Take it, i dont need it.   
  
(link tosses the ocarina to the stranger who then looks at it with a awe of mystery   
  
Stranger: Ta kindley, you do know that without it the fabric of time will break and you will be forced to have navi again   
  
(stranger nicksLinks house and runs off)   
  
Stranger:Mwa Mwa Mwa(hits a tree and becomes unconscious)   
  
Link:Navi Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not that@!34#4 fairy again(Link starts to pursue   
  
Hoped you enjoyed 


	2. oh crap,i'm a dekuscrub

A legend of zelda: Majora has a mask   
  
Ok, here goes.This will be short. i have little time   
  
It all begins.wrong. It all continues.   
  
Link was riding through the woods on his trusty steed.Epana. He had had to nick the steed of malon when Zelda nicked Epona.Just thinking of that tretious scum made him feel like throwing up all over Epana.Suddenly a flashback enveloped him and he was gone   
  
Zelda: Here you go link this is for saving the entire world.Ta hanks   
  
Link: so where will i be staying in the castle?   
  
Zelda: Staying, your jobs done now go   
  
Link: Go!!!!!!!!!! i thought we were a item.you andme   
  
Zelda: you. hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah.Seriously though you have pointy ears and knoberly knees. Go you just being here is ruining my reputation.   
  
Link:Bitch   
  
Zelda:Guards seize him   
  
Link:Holy ship   
  
Then the daydream went.   
  
At least he had knicked the ocarina of time. Now she will stay a child forever. Link smiled at the gremlin of hate that enveloped his entire world. How he wished he could have done more but alas those short-sighted guards were quite good.   
  
NEIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Suddenly standing in front of him was a wierd creature. nearly fourfoot tall and looking like a scare crow   
  
Link:who are you?   
  
Stranger:I am the evil guy   
  
Link:(laugthing out loud) You. Look i have fought massive dragons, one eyed frakish monsters, Phantoms, eveil pigs, mad chickens and dogs and out of them all you are the least scary.   
  
Stranger: i am still going to steel your ocarina.   
  
Link: Take it, i dont need it.   
  
(link tosses the ocarina to the stranger who then looks at it with a awe of mystery   
  
Stranger: Ta kindley, you do know that without it the fabric of time will break and you will be forced to have navi again   
  
(stranger nicksLinks house and runs off)   
  
Stranger:Mwa Mwa Mwa(hits a tree and becomes unconscious)   
  
Link:Navi Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not that@!34#4 fairy again(Link starts to pursue   
  
Hoped you enjoyed   
  
  
  
  
Link is chsing after the strange skullkid like like creature when from out of no where for no appoarent reason at all a cliff forms in front of him. He tries to stop but forgot that he was wearing his flying boots and skided over the cliff   
  
Link:This cannot be good   
  
Link starts to fall down the cliff that seems to go on for ever.   
  
Random bearded stranger: oh no frodo you fell down to. now we will never get the ring to mordor   
  
Link: who are you   
  
Random bearded stranger: i am gandalf the gay, a realitive of gandalf the gray   
  
Link: thats nice, loser   
  
Gandalf: i heard that you miserable little bast@!. take this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(magical beam hits link and forces him to become unconsios)   
  
After a few hours of free falling link wakes up and is staring at a puddle and in the reflection he notices that he has turned into a deku scrub.   
  
Link: well this dosen't happen everyday. in fact it should be a annoyance but in some bizarre way there will be puzzles that only deku scrub will be able to do.   
  
Skullfid: How did you know that   
  
Link: you tell me why i am a deku scrub and will tell you that?   
  
skullkid:due to you not having the ocarina of time there has been a rip in the fabric of time that means totally random things can hppen at any time   
  
Link: oh ok. i have just played this game before   
  
suddenly two fairys appear out of no where.   
  
Fairy no 1: look sis we have divded into two.   
  
Fairy no 2:wow thats true, hey look its link   
  
fairy no 1: hey thats true its link. link over here, hey look, listen it's m... us na and vi   
  
vi: look link, listen, look, hey skullkid, hi , look, over here, a clue that totally takes out the fun of the puzzle   
  
skullkid: oh no it has happened except worse there's two. We are all doomed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crap   
  
skullkid runs away and na and vi chase him but na being so totally crap runs into a door   
  
Link: so i have half of navi with me and i am a deku scrub what else could go wrong   
  
mask seller: hello want to,want to buy a mask,a mask,ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, mask   
  
Link NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
r and r. i don't own anything that anyone else owns   
how do you set chapters, tell me in your review. no more until you do 


End file.
